Shimmering Dragon Scales
by singin234
Summary: Sting and his companions head to Lily Town after Sting hears word of a powerful Dragon slayer. Sting plans to take the dragon slayer to Sabertooth, after a huge shock Sting lets the dragon slayer join his team. Taking on a dangerous request they find themselves faced with the mysterious dragon slayer's past. Pairing Sting X OC X Rogue (fairy tail parings, as well) Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Shimmering Dragon Scales

"No one is scared of Sting anymore" Lector said thoughtfully as he watched his companion groan in motion sickness. "Fro thinks so too" Frosch added, she was sitting beside Lector looking at both of the motion sickness. Though Rouge was keeping it together more than Sting, who was sticking this head out the window like a dog, it didn't impress Lector who thought Sting was still the best. Everything had changed after the dragons and Sabertooth's fall, they had managed to keep Sabertooth going through but only just. "Are we there yet" Sting slurred, bring his head inside from it being out the window. Suddenly the train stopped and a voice announced "we have reached Lily Station" the sickness in Sting and Rogue stomach quickly disappeared. "It stopped" Rogue mumbled dizzy as he stood up from his seat. Sting slightly nodded and wobbled to the train's exit.

"Let's never go on a train again" Sting told his companions grouchily, as they started walking away from the station and into the town. "Fro disagrees, Fro disagrees" Frosch told them as she bounced around at Rogue's feet. "Sting, why are we here" Rogue asked as they walked into a huge hotel. The building was falling apart, paint peeling off the walls and the carpet ripped up. "We are looking for another dragon slayer, he has two cats and said to be powerful. I want him to join Sabertooth" Sting explained, he also explained how he herded someone loudly talking about the mysterious dragon slayer. Rogue nodded, understanding that this probably wouldn't turn out well. He doubted that they would find the dragon slayer and even if they did Sting probably would get beat up when he tries to drag the powerful dragon slayer to Sabertooth. Sting had already decided this person was joining Sabertooth, no matter what.

"Fro can't wait to see the dragon slayer" Frosch announced as she curled up on the end of Rogue's bed. Rogue sighed inwardly; Fro is going to be pretty heartbroken when they don't find him. Rogue pulls the covers over his shoulder and turns onto his side, "night" he mumbled. Closing his eyes he knew, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

The candle flicked, it reminds me of the time when I was light candles for them and we would gaze up at the stars. I sighed leaning back on the squeaky bed, the mattress as hard as rock I sighed and leant on my rock hard pillow. Remind me not to come to Lily town, I groaned inwardly and pushed my hair out of my face. I slipped up; I know the news about a powerful dragon slayer spread outside Lily Town. Luckily no one knows me but those three people and they are nowhere near Lily town. My eyes slowly start to close, the world getting fuzzy and dark.

**A/N sorry it's short, I didn't get a lot of time to write. It's the same OC from my other story falling in Love with the unknown. Pairing Sting X OC. This will be similar to Falling in love with the unknown. But FILWTU with have more romance with fairy tail couples. This one will have more adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sting's pov-_

I slowly opened my eyes; the light in the room had been turned on. "Turn it off Rogue" I mumbled trying to block out the light, I got some kind of mumble I couldn't understand back. "Huh where is Fro" Rogue's voice comes out clearer this time, wait if Fro isn't here and Lector isn't here…don't tell me they already went looking for the dragon slayer. "Rogue," I quickly fly the covers off the bed, quickly jumping onto the ground I start to get dressed. "They have probably gone looking for the dragon slayer" I tell him, while up to slipping my shoes on my feet. "I know" Rogue replies and matches the speed I am to get dressed. "Alright lets go" I tell Rogue jumping to the door, he nods and follows me. "Where would they go" he asks a slight worried tone in his voice, I stop in my tracks. I hadn't really thought of where they would have gone. "I dunno, they must be lost anyways so it doesn't matter" I tell him and continue walking, I just hope they are safe.

_Lector's pov-_

So maybe this was a mistake, after all we are running away from a huge monkey. Fro holding my hand and crying behind me, I am basically dragging her along. Why aren't we flying? That's because basically we forgot to, call it impossible but we did and the monkey is hovering over us and a tree is in front of us. Only if I hadn't sneaked out with Fro this morning, its half my fault and half destines! Suddenly a big hand picks me up . Fro is still crying as our hands are torn apart by the monkey. As the monkey goes to eat me I manage to hear three words, "dragon slayer's roar" then the world goes black.

I slowly open my eyes; in front of me were Fro and a girl. She had darkish brown hair, her fringe just slightly over her blue, green, grey eyes. A worried expression on her face, "are you okay, the ape had a very tight grip on you. So much that you fainted" she told me. Oh that's why I blacked out; I turn to Fro who now looks happy. "Fro found the dragon slayer" she tells me happily. Wait…what?

_Rogue's pov-_

I walk after Sting, he does have a point. Knowing Lector and Fro, they are lost. A soft sniffling comes into our hearing, Fro. We quickly run to the sniffling, not to find Fro but two cats like Fro and Lector. The one that was crying had light brown haired and was dressed in a dark brown fox costume. "Sinopa, stop crying" The other one said, it was purple with blueish green eyes that swirl together. "Efa, we need to find…" Sinopa trailed off, sniffling. Efa patted her head and turned to us frowning, "are you just going to stand there" Efa asked rudely. Taken back I shook my head; I turned to Sinopa and smiled. "We will help you"

_Fro's pov-_

"Yep the powerful dragon slayer is a girl" I tell Lector smiling, I am glad it's a girl. Wendy is the only other girl dragon slayer I can think of. I explain to Lector that she knows a lot of different types of dragon slaying magic and she is a first gen around Sting and Rogue's age. "Alright I believe you" Lector sighs looking at the girl, it's very hard to believe it's a girl. I can't wait for Sting and Rogue to find out. "Hey Lector, Fro" Sting and Rogue voices call, "we are over here" I say jumping into the girls arms. She giggles and hugs me tight, just then Sting and Rogue walk to us and something fuzzy files my way. I close my eyes waiting for the impact


End file.
